


(cafeteria) Lunch Date

by LexWithAnX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Teen Romance, dream in a skirt what will he do, kind of awkward dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexWithAnX/pseuds/LexWithAnX
Summary: George leans in close to maybe kiss Dream, maybe just to look deeper in those beautiful green eyes that have stolen his affections like a thief in the night. Dream has a soft, blushing smitten look on his face that reminds George of a Disney princess, though Dreamalwaysremembers Dream of royalty.A cold French fry hits him the eye just as he goes for a kiss."Bullseye, you simp!" Sapnap yells, laughing. Both Bad and Skeppy are stifling their laughter, none of them looking particularly sorry."Fuck you Sapnap!" George yells,
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 197
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	(cafeteria) Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> dream in a skirt what will he do

Loud chatter and yells, poked with the trademark teenage voice cracks, fill the school cafeteria. One table, toward the back, is one of the louder groups of kids, about five in total, all of them loud and confident and commonly found in after school detention. 

“What do you think they’re doing?” Skeppy whispers, three of the five watching George and Dream stare at each other with sickly sweet eyes and disgustingly fond smiles. Skeppy wants to be grossed out, but truthfully it’s rather sweet. It’s nice to see his friends in love, even if Skeppy makes fun of both of them because of it. 

Sapnap chews thoughtfully on his french fries, dipped so heavily in his ketchup they were completely covered in the red stuff by the time Sapnap actually got around to eating them. Bad scrunches his nose as he watches the other stuff his face with the food, and pushes his own french fries and ketchup toward Skeppy, who accepts them eagerly. 

Finally, the black haired teen shrugs, “Dunno. Karl and Quackity do that sometimes to me and each other. Only when we’re on dates, though.” He says, moving his french fry around like he’s a teacher and his fry is the pointer to a white board. 

Tilting his head, Bad glances at his boyfriend, “ _We_ do that, Skeppy. You muffin head.” He rolls his eyes. Skeppy sputters, looking betrayed, before he shakes his head, “No we don’t!” He cries. Bad leans against him, giggling. 

Making sure to stay relatively quiet, Sapnap laughs, pointing between the two, “You do!”

Rolling his eyes again, something Bad commonly has to do with his friends, “Acting as if you, Karl, and Quackity only love each other on dates. I’ve seen you guys in classes, you guys are _gross.”_ Bad giggles. 

“Whatever. At least we’re not doing _that,”_ Sapnap says, pointing a french fry in the direction of Dream and George. Bad and Skeppy both look over at them, staring for a moment. 

Both of them are vibrantly in love with each other. Dream positively lights up when he sees George, impossibly bright green eyes getting brighter. George would move heaven and hell for Dream, give him the sun if Dream requested the moon. None of them can deny how in love they are with each other. They’re holding hands, Dream’s fingers messily painted black and George’s an even messier painted dark blue. 

“They know we can hear them, right?” George whispers quietly, leaning toward Dream as to not let the other three hear them. Dream gives a mix between a hushed half wheeze and a giggle, shaking his head minimally, “I don’t think they do.” He says.

Leaning back, George takes Dream in, again for the perhaps the hundredth time. The blond boy looks dressed up for an _actual_ date, in a black skirt that spins when he twirls, and a tight, black long sleeved, crop top decorated with sunflowers. His legs are freshly shaved, and he has black, strappy high heels George doesn’t know the actual name of, toes painted a dark black that George remembers helping him paint during their ‘sleepover’ last weekend. 

In comparison, George is dressed like this is an average day at school. Regular, relatively comfortable jeans and a plain, solid blue t shirt. His sneakers are black and white, plain and simple. Earlier this morning, when Dream showed face looking like he walked straight out a model magazine and George looked like he’d gotten dressed in the dark and like he’d woken up twenty minutes late, he’d been so embarrassed. 

The taller boy, even taller with the high heels, had laughed and leaned down to give George a kiss on the cheek with a humorous, “It’s fine. I like looking better than you anyway.” 

“Ugh, you look so pretty today.” George says, as if he hasn’t already says it a million times in the few short hours they’ve been in school. Dream’s face flushes, freckles darkening under the pink dusting over his cheeks. George smiles at him, grabbing his hands. 

George leans in close to maybe kiss Dream, maybe just to look deeper in those beautiful green eyes that have stolen his affections like a thief in the night. Dream has a soft, blushing smitten look on his face that reminds George of a Disney princess, though Dream _always_ remembers Dream of royalty. 

A cold French fry hits him the eye just as he goes for a kiss. 

"Bullseye, you simp!" Sapnap yells, laughing. Both Bad and Skeppy are stifling their laughter, none of them looking particularly sorry. 

"Fuck you Sapnap!" George yells, not very worried about being told off since most teachers have given up on stopping him from cursing. 

Sapnap shrugs, grinning as he eats another french fry.

**Author's Note:**

> calling it now; what if dream or george writes DNF fanfic? u dont know if they do or not... ur fav author on ao3 could be dream or george and one day they'll just say they write fanfic and twitter will implode on itself


End file.
